evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Gingo Ultimate Heroes
Gingo Ultimate Heroes (sometimes known as Gingo''' '''Infinity) is a 2019 action-adventure sandbox video game featuring the animated characters by Gingo Animation. It was developed by Avalanche Software and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, in partnership with Gingo Animation, for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch, on March 15, 2019. Gingo Ultimate Heroes ''is a successor to the ''Disney Infinity series, in which Disney abandoned the series on May 10, 2016 due to Avalanche Software's closure until it was acquired and re-opened by Warner Bros. on January 24, 2017. Like Disney Infinity, the setting of the game is a giant customizable universe of imagination, populated with toy versions of iconic Gingo characters. In the Story Mode, Gabriel Garza from Gabriel Garza, Hatty Weasel from Hatty, and Niz Chicoloco from Niz Chicoloco must rescue all of the animated characters that have been missing after they banished to stop Powerbeam and his robot minions and save their worlds from danger. Gingo Ultimate Heroes received mixed to positive reviews from critics, who praised the graphics, controls, story mode and a revival of toys-to-life but criticized some of its similarities to the Disney Infinity series. The game became a commercial success with 2 million units sold worldwide. A sequel, Gingo Ultimate Heroes: The Second Alliance, is set for release in 2020. Gameplay Gingo Ultimate Heroes ''is an action-adventure game that uses collectible figurines that are then virtualized within the game, allowing for animated characters from Gingo Animation properties to interact and go on adventures. Toy Box Mode Players can mix and match everything that is unlocked within each of the play-sets including characters, weapons and gadgets. By unlocking new content in the ''Gingo Ultimate Heroes ''level packs, players are able to build their own worlds and essentially create their own game. There are various "adventures" in this mode, which help teach the player how to use the mode's tools. Players can also earn "spins" by playing through playsets or leveling up their characters, which can be used to unlock additional items. The mode supports online multiplayer, in which players can play around with items that only the other player has, albeit only during that session. Gates ''Coming soon! Powers Base Coming soon! Rare Gingo Treasures Each level pack parts has at least 1 (or 2 in some parts) Rare Gingo Treasure. If collected, it will not only reward the character, but it will be also placed in the hub level as well. Hats/Accessories Coming soon! Plot The story takes place at a fantasized version of Gingo Animation Studios, and it morphs into the Gingo Animation Studios theater with many Gingo characters sitting down in their seats. Gabriel Garza came to present the characters, but as the theater goes badly wrong, all the Gingo characters left the theater to look at what is happening outside. They find that a robots are about to get them. They try to run away from them, but they were too fast. The robots then kidnaps every Gingo character. After the robot attack, one of the characters, Niz Chicoloco, woke up and got confused that he didn't see everyone else, with the exception of Gabriel Garza and Hatty. The three characters teamed up to find the rest of the characters. After they rescue all the characters from different worlds, Chrysocolla alerts them that Gingo is in danger again. When they came back to Gingo, they actually saw the one who caused the robot attack is PowerBeam. He tells them that he'll summon another robot attack to destroy the studio. Chrysocolla tells Gabriel that there should be 9 characters that will defeat PowerBeam as 3 is not enough for the team. As PowerBeam is defeated, Gabriel Garza would like to thank the characters for defeating him and they rebuild Gingo Animation Studios to repair damages. Development With a lack of growth in Toys-to-life market and increasing developmental costs, the Disney Infinity series was discontinued on May 10, 2016, along with Avalanche Software's closure, despite some sources stating that there were some major plans in place to keep the series alive, and the presence of numerous new characters and playsets previously planned. On January 24, 2017, following Avalanche Software's re-opening and acquisition by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, they have announced a partnership with Gingo Animation to make an action-adventure sandbox video game using characters from properties by Gingo Animation. It will be a successor to the Disney Infinity series. At E3 2018, the first gameplay demo was shown and it was announced that the game would be released in 2019. Most of the voice cast from the original films reprised their roles while some of the voice cast from the video games reprised their roles respectively. Hasbro was also approached to help design the 12-inch figures. It was originally going to be called Gingo Mighty Heroes, but on June 30, 2018, it was renamed Gingo Ultimate Heroes. Most of the voice cast from the original films reprised their roles while some of the voice cast from the video games reprised their roles respectively. In June 2018, WB Games announced that Grant Kirkhope had been hired to compose the game. Characters featured The following is a list of character figurines that were released for Gingo Ultimate Heroes. The starter pack, which included the game and Ultimate Hero Base, contained figures for Gabriel Garza, Hatty Weasel, and Niz Chicoloco, and three playsets based on Gabriel Garza, Hatty, and Niz Chicoloco. Additional figures and playsets were sold in special packs, whilst certain figures were sold separately. ^a: Also available in a translucent variant, as part of the "Legend" series, exclusive to Walmart. ^b: Timed exclusive at GameStop. ^c: Timed exclusive at Best Buy. ^d: Timed exclusive at Target. ^e: Only available in the United Kingdom. Voice cast * Jason Drucker as Gabriel Garza * Rob Paulsen as Hatty Weasel * Yuri Lowenthal as Niz Chicoloco * Grey DeLisle as Chrysocolla Reed, Sam Reed and Lily Stampla * Elijah Wood as Roge Garza * Alexander Gould as Leno Garza * Jonathan Morgan Heit as Cole Garza * Geo G. and Michael Wildshill as Elves * Peter Dinklage as Vio * Rob Corddy as Mr. Leek * Hayden Panettire as Claire Jones * Jeff Bennett as Pip * Gregg Berger as Giggs * Jim Cummings as Heko and Allo Frog * Kath Soucie as Bob * Tara Strong as Kelly and Nova Pandemonium * Seann William Scott as Metro Cone * Ashley Johnson as Jenny Zoom * Phil LaMarr as Cool Spot * Debi Derryberry as Iken * Lauren Tom as Naomi * Max Casella as Johnny * Josh Keaton as Zen Pandemonium * Zac Efron as Archot * Sarah Vowell as Lina Miller * Tati Gabrielle as Addie McCallister * Josh Peck as Harold Penn * Steve Zahn as Boon * James Marsden as Broom * Sarah Silverman as Zina * Richard Kind as Zipper * Hank Azaria as Tab * Drew Barrymore as Susie * Patton Oswalt as Prack * John Goodman as Busho * Corey Burton as Fiox * Zach Braff as BJ Wilson * Greg Cipes as Wally Wilson * Noah Schaap as Deon Splatt Playsets * Starter Pack ** Triple Sided Level Pack Cube ** Gingo Ultimate Heroes ''Web Code Card ** Ultimate Hero Base ** Gabriel Garza ** Hatty Weasel ** Niz Chicoloco ** The game itself ** ''Gingo Ultimate Heroes ''Stickers ** ''Gingo Ultimate Heroes ''poster * 'Planetokio Playset''' ** Iken ** Naomi ** Planetokio Playset * The Pandemoniums Playset ** Zen Pandemonium ** Nova Pandemonium ** The Pandemoniums Playset * ''Archot ''Playset ** Archot ** Lina Miller ** Archot Playset * Addie Playset ** Addie McCallister ** Harold Penn ** Addie Playset Hub Level The hub level for this game is Gingo Studios. Level Packs Each level pack is splited into 5 parts. Sometimes, some level packs have special collectibles and special goals. Toy Box Mode Main article: Gingo Ultimate Heroes/Toy Box Mode Rating This game got a E10+ for Cartoon Violence, Crude Humor and Mild Suggestive Themes. Reception Gingo Dimension Twist received generally mixed to positive reviews from critics. On Metacritic, the game holds a 74 rating for the PlayStation 4 version, a 75 rating for the PC version, a 71 rating for the Nintendo Switch version, and a 69 rating for the Xbox One version. IGN gave the game 8.0 out of 10, saying that "the game revives the toys-to-life market, it might be similar to Disney Infinity, but Gingo Dimension Twist brings characters to life with refreshing graphics and story mode". Sales During the first two weeks of its release in the United States, WB Games revealed that the game sold an estimated 450,000 units (including 150,000 units for PlayStation 4). Sequel : Main article: Gingo Ultimate Heroes: The Second Alliance On May 28, 2019, Warner Bros. announced a follow-up game, to Gingo Ultimate Heroes, Gingo Ultimate Heroes: The Second Alliance for release on Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch in Q1 2019, featuring characters from a lot of Gingo series, including third-part/copyrighted characters, as the first installment of Gingo Ultimate Heroes 2.0. The game will feature improved Toybox editor tools and introduce Toybox Games, discs which allow players to create games based on genres such as tower defense. The game will also be compatible with all figurines and accessories from the previous Gingo Ultimate Heroes. The starter pack will contain figures for Peri Dazz from Computeropolis, Woody Woodpecker from Woody Woodpecker, Princess Keena from Paradoria, Limo Dude from Limo Dude, and Sinbad and Marina from Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. Transcripts For the transcript of the game's story mode, see here. Gallery Coming soon! Trivia * Gingo Dimension Twist has a similar concept to Skylanders, Disney Infinity, and Lego Dimensions. * Its gameplay is similar to the Disney Infinity trilogy and Lego Worlds. * While most of the characters had new dialogue in the game, some characters had dialogue through archive recording just like in Lego Dimensions. * During PowerBeam’s dialogue, he is referred to as PowerBean, but during the boss fight, he is labeled as PowerBeam. Category:Items Category:EvanRocks Wiki